The present invention relates to energy-generating devices, and more particularly to devices that generate energy from the daily physical movements of people.
Seating can offer many options for users and can assist users in many ways when electrical power is available. Examples of electrically powered seating options include seat adjustment motors, lumbar inflatable bags, and simple heating and cooling. Seating can be difficult to power especially when it is mobile, as in the case of office furniture. Running power cords and cables to seating can be unsightly at best and unsafe at worst.